Cosas de legionarios
by I can't be a perfect girl
Summary: Octavio está resentido por no ser pretor de la legión y se lleva a Reyna para discutir sobre el puesto. Un pequeñísimo spoiler de La Casa de Hades. Siento ser tan mala en el resumen.


En el Campamento Júpiter ese día había reunión del senado, por lo que los senadores de la Duodécima Legión y los dos pretores de esta andaban por la Via Praetoria de camino al senado mientras los galgos de Reyna ladraban y se perseguían al rededor del grupo.

Encabezando el grupo de senadores, todos vestidos con sus impolutas togas blancas para la ocasión, iban los dos pretores: Reyna y Frank, vestidos con togas moradas.

El grupo de romanos hablaba tranquilamente entre ellos y se levantaban un poco las togas para no tropezar. En más de una ocasión, alguien había caído contra el suelo a causa de la prenda, la cual era similar a llevar una sábana enrollada al cuerpo. Gwen iba cogida del brazo de Dakota mientras hablaba con él para evitar que se llevara a la boca su termo lleno de Cool-Aid.

Se estaban acercando a la línea del promedio cuando Octavio le tocó el hombro a Reyna. La chica se dio la vuelta hacia el augur.

-¿Podemos hablar? -le lanzó una mirada a Frank- En privado.

Reyna miró a Frank.

-Os alcanzamos en el senado enseguida.

Frank asintió con la cabeza y reanudó la marcha con el resto de senadores tras él. Octavio esperó a que se perdiesen dentro de la frontera de Término antes de hablar con una impaciente Reyna.

-Zhang no ha sido elegido pretor como manda el reglamento. No es legal y su poder no es válido. -empezó Octavio- Las leyes estipulan que o se eligue pretor por votación o levantándolo con un escudo tras una batalla. Según él, Jason lo nombró pretor.

-Octavio basta ya. -lo calló Reyna- Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, si Jason lo nombró pretor fue por algo. Además, la legión lo aceptó como pretor así que se acabó.

Octavio se adelantó dos pasos hacia Reyna, quedando peligrosamente cerca. Él era alto, pero Reyna también, a pesar de que le llegaba a la barbilla. Los ojos del augur relampaguearon con furia, pero Reyna no se dejó amedrentar.

-Tan solo lo aceptaron porque Jason lo nombró. Los campistas están tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta de la verdad. Zhang es un patán, y si dejas que se coloque al mando estarás llevando al campamento a la ruina.

Reyna apretó los puños con furia, ya estaba harta de que Octavio la molestase noche y día por aquello. Iba a replicar algo, pero por alguna razón que desconocemos, Argentum decidió pasar a toda velocidad entre las piertas de Octavio. El chico se tambaleó hacia el suelo, pero Reyna -sin saber porqué, tal vez porque siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los suyos y Octavio era uno de ellos- envolvió los brazos alrededor de Octavio para salvarlo de la caída.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. -Octavio enrojeció, no solo porque una chica le había evitado una caida, sino por la cercanía que mantenía con ella.

Pero los galgos de Reyna son dos, así que Aurum no tardó en seguir a su compañero canino por delante de las piernas de su dueña, chocando con ellas y provocando que esta cayese sin nadie que pudiese sostenerla en el aire.

Los brazos de Reyna quedaron sepultados entre el cuidadísimo césped y la espalda de Octavio. Por culpa de la caída, el augur le pegó un barbillazo a la pretora en la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, Reyna empezó a forcejear para sacar los brazos que la mantenían pegada a Octavio de debajo de su espalda, pero Reyna no podía sacarlos de debajo del peso del augur y del suyo.

Mientras Reyna forcejeaba, Octavio no daba señales de vida, se había quedado rojo como un tomate debajo de ella. Pero incluso en una situación así, Octavio se permitió disfrutar del bochorno por el que estaba pasando Reyna.

-¡Octavio muévete! -pidió Reyna- ¡Por favor!

Los oscuros ojos de Reyna, normalmente eran amenazantes, pero en esta ocasión se dirijieron a los de Octavio suplicantes; pidiéndole que se moviera. Pero el chico sintió deleite al ver la súplica en los ojos de su superior.

-¡Octavio haz algo! -pidió Reyna sin dejar de intentar zafarse del chico.

Y por fin, Octavio reaccionó. Pero sin tener muy claro que fue lo que le impulsó a hacer algo así. Elevó las manos hasta atrapar la cara de Reyna para tirar de ella y acercarla a la suya. Nada más unirse, Reyna soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y Octavio comenzó a mover los labios lentamente contra los de Reyna.

El forcejeo de Reyna cesó y sus labios respondieron a la batalla que había comenzado Octavio. El beso se prolongó y en solo unos segundos, la velocidad aumentó drásticamente. Las manos de Octavio bajaron de la cara de Reyna por su cuello y toquetearon la trenza de la chica unos segundos antes de abrazarse a la cintura de la pretora.

Enseguida se olvidaron de todo. Olvidaron la reunión que les esperaba en el senado y olvidaron quienes eran, y que siempre se encontraban discutiendo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que los había llevado a eso. Tampoco es que la situación los molestase precisamente, porque ninguno se molestó en separarse del otro.

Los brazos de Octavio se abrazaron con más fuerza a la cintura de Reyna, apretando a la pretora contra su cuerpo. Le habría encantado meter las manos bajo la camiseta de ella y acariciarle la piel, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por la toga que llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Ambos rompieron el beso y dirigieron la vista a Julia, la ayudante de Término de seis años. La niña los miraba con una mirada curiosa y una expresión que denotaba extrañeza y un poco de asco por ver las bocas de los dos jóvenes juntas.

-Cosas de legionarios. -se apresuró a responder Reyna, con la mejor voz convincente que podía poner en esos momentos.

-¡Puaj! ¡Ya no quiero ser legionaria! -respondió Julia. Acto seguido, se fue de allí dando saltitos.


End file.
